Ghost Cat
by Softspoken Grace
Summary: Alexandria Underwood and her little sister Lindsey are on a routine hunt, raiding a vampire nest, when Lindsey is infected. They unknowingly find the Winchesters cabin, where Dean and Sam decide to help them. As they begin to trust each other, both must wonder if it's really a good idea, or if secrets will keep them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hurry up Lindsey!" a voice screams through the thick trees of the darkened forest.

"I'm trying Alex!" screams another voice from further away. The trees and bushes rustle and swing around wildly as the two girls frantically pushed their way through the thick wilderness. As they ran, Alex spotted a shady cabin, not too much farther ahead.

"Come on Lindsey, I see a place to hide!" she yelled behind her as she broke into the clearing that held the small refuge. She waited as Lacey popped out not long after she had, "are they still tailing us?" asked Alex. "I don't think so," Lindsey responded, "but it's too dark to be sure, they know these woods better than we do, they probably know this is where we'd go." Lindsey finished. Alex pondered their options and decided that this run down little cabin was their only shot.

"Okay well, this is all we've got, if they find us we'll just have to fight our way out." Lindsey looked unsure but didn't dare argue. The two girls hustled up to the deserted cabin and Alex kicked the old wooden door open. When they weren't greeted with a shotgun, they closed the door as best they could and began to settle in, the cabin was even smaller on the inside than it had looked from the outside. All the same, they each took off their packs and set them on the little oakwood table in the small kitchen area. Alex examined the rest of the cabin and saw a small hallway leading to two small bedrooms, each with one twin bed and a small shower. When she emerged she saw her sister had turned on a flickering light mounted over the kitchen table and a little television in the corner, accompanied by another small, cluttered coffee table, a dark green, worn sofa and another worn dark blue chair.

"Not bad." Lindsey commented as she examined the cozy little cabins interior.

"Okay Lindsey we have to talk," Alex said sounding angry, "You said maybe four or five vampires. Not an entire nest full!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"That's just it! You're not supposed to know! You're either absolutely positive or it's a no-go unless you've got some serious backup! You don't just barge into a full fledged vamp' nest, guns blazing! That's a suicide mission!"

"Well I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, you better be! And you better hope to God that slash on your arm wasn't touched by vamp' blood."

"Oh, come on! Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No, I think you're that careless" Alex raged, "What am I supposed to do if you go vamp' in the middle of the night?"

"I won't!"

"How can you be sure?" Alex finished. Her words were followed by an icy silence that seemed to taint the entire cabin. The two sisters stared at each other for a while before Lindsey dropped her gaze.

"Look, I'm sorry. Maybe it was careless but I didn't know." Lindsey said, her voice a whisper now. Alex said nothing, only starred on and prayed that her sister wasn't infected. Lindsey eventually dropped down onto the sofa and located the remote on the cluttered table.

"That's disgusting." Lindsey said and scrunched up her nose as she spotted something on the coffee table.

"What?" Alex asked as she examined the contents of the fridge, nothing but half a six-pack of beer left.

"Busty Asian Beauties?" said Lindsey as she lifted a magazine by it's corner. Alex turned around holding a glass of water and nearly spilled it as she keeled over with laughter.

"What is that!" she exclaimed through her fit of laughter.

"Oh God, don't know, don't wanna know!" laughed Lindsey as she flung the magazine to the floor. Alex calmed down and stared at her glass of water as she sat at the small kitchen table. She didn't touch the water, only stared at it for a while before spotting a bottle of whiskey on top of the fridge which she then poured herself a glass of.

"So how ya feeling?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Not any different." Lindsey lied. Alex could clearly see her starting to shy away from the dim kitchen light.

"Lindsey."

"Yeah?"

"Don't lie to me." Alex said bluntly. Her little sister turned and stared at her then turned away when the flickering light above her head had a sudden bright surge.

"Because if you're infected-"

"If." Lindsey cut in.

"If you're infected," Alex continued, "then I have to-" her voice cracked and she hastily got herself together and finished her sentence, "then I have to clear out."

"No." Lindsey said simply.

"No?"

"No, you have to kill me if I'm infected before I go blood crazy."

"Lindsey I'm not going to kill you."

"If I'm a vampire then-"

"No! Lindsey I don't care what you are, I can't kill you."

"Can't or won't?" Lindsey said as she turned to stare at her sister, Alex could already see her eyes growing bloodshot.

"Can't," Alex said, "I couldn't do it. I could never do it."

"Well tough," Lindsey added icily, "because incase you haven't noticed, I am infected and I don't want to become one of these things."

"You won't."

"How do you know!" Lindsey screamed in a sudden burst of anger, "How do you know I can't already hear your heart beating in your chest? How do you know I can't already smell the damn vamp' nest like it's calling my name? How do you know it's not taking every ounce of self-control I have not to kill you and drink you dry right now?" Lindsey rambled off angrily, getting only a sad, stunned silence from Alex sitting fearfully still in the hard wooden chair.

"Lindsey I-" Alex began before they heard an engine pulling up to the cabin.

"Look! We're in their cabin! When they see us in here they'll shoot me if you won't."

"No! I won't let-" Alex began once more before the cabin door was flung open and two guys, one very tall with long brown hair holding a handgun and one shorter, but still pretty tall guy with a machete burst in. Lindsey hissed and bared her new fangs before busting through the two men and taking off into the forest. The taller guy spun around and took a shot, but missed as Lindsey vanished into the woods.

"No! Lindsey!" Alex screamed and began to pursue her sister before the guy with the machete grabbed her.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Listen you don't understand! Just let me go!" Alex squealed as she squirmed in his grip.

"Sam, get the door."

"No! You just don't understand I have to get to her!"

"We know! Just calm down and we can figure something out." said the guy holding her back as she squirmed.

"No, you don't know! You don't understand! I don't have time-"

"We get it, you're sister is turning into a vampire, listen, as long as she doesn't feed we can fix her! Just calm down so we can get the formula together."

"You're lying!"

"Oh my God, shut up!" exclaimed the guy holding her as he grabbed some duct tape and wrestled it over her mouth and pushed her onto the sofa.

"Dean, was the necessary?" The tall guy said.

"Yes! She kept squirming!" Sam rolled his eyes and turned to Alex sitting on the sofa.

"Look, there's a way to fix your sister, we just have to make sure she doesn't feed." He finished as he gently pulled the tape off her mouth, but she remained silent. "I'm going to go get her," Sam continued, "I'll bring her back and by the time I get her here, you and my brother, Dean, should be done with the spell."

"Woah, woah, hold up. Why should we help her?"

"Dean. We're helping her."

"And let you go out and risk your life?"

"Yeah Dean, incase you haven't noticed, risking our lives kind of comes in the job description." Sam said. Dean hesitated for a moment and responded, "Fine." He said and Sam grabbed the sword off the table and pushed the cabin door open.

"You better be careful Sammy." Dean said and Sam gave a glare before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Dean watched the door for a moment before turning to Alex, who was still sitting, dazed on the couch.

"You just gonna sit there or are you gonna help?" Dean snapped. Alex turned her head and stood.

"What should I do?" Alex said and the two of them got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam pushed his way through the thick trees, gripping his sword tightly in hand. He slid between the trees, trying to be as quiet as possible. He followed the obvious trail of snapped branches and matted paths that a confused, new vampire girl would've followed. He followed until he came upon an old house of sorts with a caved in roof and rotting wood. He hid and saw three vampires guarding an entrance. He knew they could probably smell him by now and were simply waiting for a clear way to infect him. He glanced around, searching for some way around when he spotted a small shape squatting in the trees. He could tell by the look of the shape that it was definitely a young girl, and by the way she was hiding he was willing to bet it was his girl. He slowly, quietly, worked his way over until he was maybe four yards away.

"Hey, hey girl." He hissed through the girl turned and stared at him

"You should get out of here before I kill you."

"Listen, I'm with your sister, I'm here to help you, what's your name?"

"Lindsey. What do you mean you're here to help? I'm a vampire, the best you can help me is by killing me."

"No listen, have you fed yet?"

"No."

"Good, then the cure will still work, just come with me and-"

"Behind you!" exclaimed Lindsey. Sam quickly spun around and slashed his sword through the air, slicing off the head of the vampire that nearly killed him.

"Thanks," said Sam, "now look, we better get out of here." Lindsey gave one last glance at the broken down nest and turned back to Sam.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now lets go!" He exclaimed as the three guard vampires spotted them.

"Run!" Sam yelled as he grabbed Lindsey's arm. They stood and made a mad dash through the woods, the vamp's hot on their trail. Sam spun and sliced the head of one vampire before another jumped on him and bit down on his shoulder. Suddenly the weight was lifted and he saw Lindsey throw the vampire to the ground as he spun to slice the head of the third vamp'.

"Move!" He shouted at Lindsey and she rolled out of the way as Sam brought the blade down on the creatures neck.

"Come on lets go," Sam said as Lindsey starred, bloodthirstily at Sam's bitten arm, "Lets go!" He added more urgently and he grabbed her hand and they ran through the woods until they reached the clearing. The ran up to the cabin and Sam shoved the door open.

"Lindsey!" Alex exclaimed.

"Stay away!" yelled Lindsey as she shut her eyes tight in reaction of the flickering light. Dean grabbed her and sat her in the small wood chair, muttered some Latin and shoved the potion down her throat. Lindsey swallowed and then began to cough violently.

"Yeah, I know it's bitter, but trust me, it's for your own good." Dean commented as he held her firmly in the chair.

"Is she okay? Is it done?" Alex asked anxiously. They all watched as Lindsey opened her eyes slowly and examined all the prying eyes watching her.

"How do you feel?" Dean asked gently, much more gently than Alex had thought he could be.

"Um...fine I guess."

"You guess?" Sam inquired nervously.

"No, no I'm sure. I feel fine. I mean- I think it worked, I feel normal." Lindsey managed.

"Are you sure? Because we could make some more, or, or we could-" Alex began hastily

"Calm down," Dean said in his gravely voice, "look at her, she's fine, she's probably just tired, why don't we let her rest?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Sam added.

"Wait, so you mean we can stay?" Alex asked, sounding amazed at their kindness. Dean and Sam exchanged a look and Dean shrugged.

"Well we can't exactly throw you out in the middle of the night with a bunch of angry vamp's running around." Dean said, trying to make his actions seem practical rather than kind.

"Thank you," Lindsey said softly, "for everything I mean."

"No problem," Sam said and smiled, "Let me show you a place to sleep." He finished and helped Lindsey to her feet and led her down the hall and into one of the small bedrooms. Dean watched Sam walk for a bit then turned and dropped down onto the couch with one of the beers from the fridge and turned on the television. Alex walked over, seeming shy for the first time that evening.

"um, I haven't properly introduced myself, um, thats my little sister, Lindsey and I'm Alexandra Underwood, call me Alex."

"Hey, I'm Dean Winchester and that's Sam," he said gesturing to the hallway, "sit down." he invited her. She sat down on the blue chair rather uncomfortably and frowned. "Winchester" she thought. She had heard of them. Every hunter had. These were the guys that opened a hell gate and released about a thousand more demons and started the apocalypse.

"Huh," Dean grunted, "I take it you've heard of us then. Well I guess if you don't like us you can always pack up and take off. Good luck with the vamp's." He said pointedly.

"I never said i didn't like you."

"We're the guys that started the apocalypse."

"You're also the ones that stopped it," she added on, "and," she continued, "you saved my sisters life, and probably mine too. I know I would've run like an idiot straight into that damn nest trying to kill them all single handedly." Dean looked at her and smiled

"You're not alone, I would've done the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"If Sammy was gonna vamp' out or something and I had no way to stop it, I'd probably be an idiot too."

"So Sam's your little brother."

"Yup."

"So how he'd end up the tall one?" Alex commented jokingly.

"Shut up," Dean retorted, then continued, examining her up and down, "ya' know, you ain't half bad."

"Oh wow thanks, 'not half bad' what a compliment." She joked.

"Hey, I don't hand out many compliments, if I were you I'd take it and shut up about it." Dean remarked sarcastically.

"Whatever," she said and changed the subject, "I'm gonna keep watch for vamp's, I'm assuming thats why you're here, come switch with me at," she paused and checked the time on her phone. 10:37, "at 1. Come switch out at 1 okay?"

"Okay." Dean said and began absent mindedly sipping beer and flipping through channels. Alex walked over to the door and pushed it open, grabbing a shotgun leaning against the doorframe and the blade off the kitchen table. She stepped into the cool autumn night and pulled up the wooden rocking chair sitting in the corner of the porch and sat. And waited for a vampire to burst out at any moment.

Alex suddenly lurched, she must have fallen asleep. She saw that the shotgun was no longer laid across her lap and frantically twisted around in her seat, looking for the missing weapon. She stopped when she saw Dean sitting on a porch step, the gun in his hands.

"Hey, you're awake." Dean said.

"Yeah, when did I fall asleep? Why didn't you wake me?" asked Alex as she flipped her phone out of her pocket, 3:21.

"I don't know you were asleep when I came out."

"Yeah, so why didn't you wake me?" she asked again. He turned and glanced at her.

"I don't know, you had your fist wrapped around the blade and I didn't want my head cut off. He said, once again trying to seem practical instead of kind.

"Why do you do that?" asked Alex curiously.

"Do what?"

"That thing where you pretend you have no feelings."

"Who says I do?" Dean retorted. His response was greeted with silence and Alex didn't feel it was worth it to keep cracking at the thick shell Dean was wearing. She had seen guys like this before, and it wasn't easy to get through to them. Guys, or really any hunter for that matter, that sit and pretend they have no feelings, no heart, no emotion. They just sit there and hide all their good gestures with logic, rather than simply owning up to the fact that they are kind and care about people. She guessed, by the way he sat, rigid and upright, and by the way his eyes looked worn and sad, that he had seen a lot. A lot of bad in an even crueler world. She simply watched his back for a moment then sighed and stood, walking to the door.

"I'll send Lindsey out at around fiveish okay?"

"Okay." Dean replied simply, but she could tell he wasn't really listening. He definitely had something on his mind. Alex could only stand in the doorway and wonder what he might be debating in his mind. She let out an exasperated snort and said, "You know," she paused as Dean turned to look at her, "you don't fool me." she finished and shut the door behind her without waiting for a response, or more likely an excuse, from Dean.

The flickering light was still on in the kitchen and Alex wandered over to the fridge where she grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured herself a cup. She debated if this was a good or bad thing. Sitting in the Winchester's cabin. Would they be a good thing? A couple of great hunters to call for backup? Or, would they simply slow her down. Slow her down more than Lindsey did. Another couple of people to give a shit about, another couple or people that would leave her hollow of one day they were gone. Were they worth it? To get attached? To need them around? She stood, downing glass after glass of whiskey, he mind first drowning in thoughts, then clouding over with alcohol. She wasn't sure how long she sat before she heard the floorboards creak. She turned and saw Sam emerging from the hallway.

"Hiya." Alex greeted him. He spotted the whiskey bottle on the table and glanced at her again.

"How many you had?"

"I don't know." Sam let out a light chuckle and stared at the bottle.

"You're just like Dean."

"I'm nothing like Dean." she denied, but the more she thought about it, the more similarities she saw.

"Whatever you say," Sam dismissed the subject, "pour me some." he said and sat at the table while Alex poured him a cup.

"So why did you help us?" Alex asked, "I mean, if I were you, I would've-" she stopped. She thought about it and wasn't really sure what she would do if she found to strange men, one turning into a vampire, in her cabin.

"We helped because of this pesky little thing called humanity and this stupid emotion called sympathy."

"Why are we still here? You could've helped us then thrown us out." Alex pointed out.

"Well what's the point of helping you if we were just going to throw you back in the ocean with the sharks again?"

"I don't know, most people are stupid."

"Well good thing we're not most people." Sam laughed and Alex laughed too. Then they sat in silence for a while sipping whiskey. Soon, Alex checked the time on her phone, 5:07.

"I'm gonna get Lindsey." Alex said and stood shakily.

"What for?"

"Switch with Dean."

"Don't do that, I'll go." Sam offered.

"Why?"

"Let her rest." Sam said and with no further explanation walked over to the door and put his hand on the handle then turned to face Alex again, "Go catch a few hours." He said and Alex nodded and trudged down the short hallway. Sam grinned. Alex was definitely a female counter of Dean. He pushed open the door and met Dean outside. Dean turned and saw him.

"Hey." Dean said

"Hey," Sam responded and went to sit down next to him, "you should get some sleep."

"Nah, already slept."

"Dean, dozing off for a few minutes at a time with the tv on isn't sleeping."

"Sure it is."

"Dean, go sleep. We can't raid a vampire nest with you tripping over your feet." Sam pointed out. Dean groaned as he stood.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

"Jerk." Sam retorted and grinned. Dean shoved his brothers shoulder as he stood and walked over to the door. He was almost inside when Sam spoke again,

"So are we going to throw them out or let them stick around?" Dean hesitated then shook his head

"Out." he said.

"Are you sure?" Dean stopped again and sighed. He hated it, but he had to admit he liked the girl's spunk. He didn't like the idea of watching out for more people though. But he couldn't deny, even though he hadn't even known them a day yet, he was getting attached to them.

"We'll let them decide." Dean said and before Sam could add more he walked inside and over to the couch where he fell asleep almost as soon and he lay down. He fell asleep wondering what these two girls would mean for them. He had a nagging thought that he didn't want to get them hurt. It seemed to Dean that outside Sam, all his friends ended up dying. He fell asleep wondering if the same might happen to Alex and Lindsey if he started to care.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They all woke to screaming.

"What the hell?" Dean mumbled sleepily, "Hey what's going on?" He asked louder.

"It's nothing I'm fine," He heard Lindsey sigh from the bedroom.

"What's with all the shouting?" He heard Alex ask.

"You guys didn't say you had a cat," Lindsey said, "he just surprised me that's all.

"We don't have a cat," Dean said as he stood from the couch, "no fleabags aloud."

"Well this little guy seems to have invited himself in then." Alex said with a laugh. Dean rounded the corner and rolled his eyes as he spotted a small dusty gray cat with bright blue eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dean groaned.

"Oh lighten up," he heard Sam from the doorway, "it's just some stray, it'll be gone by tomorrow."

"No, I want that overgrown rat out of here now." Dean said decisively and grabbed the cat by it's scruff. Lindsey rolled her eyes and strolled into the kitchen while Dean threw the cat out the window. Murrow! The cat groaned as he was flung out the window. Dean watched as the cat landed on the ground and vanished before his eyes

"Oh, son of a bitch," he yelled as he ran out into the main room, "that cute little kitty you guys found is fricken supernatural."

"What are you talking about?" Sam said

"I talking about the fact that the thing hit the ground and vanished."

"It probably just ran away." Alex reasoned.

"No, I saw it, the thing vanished!"

"Well, we'll be glad to help you with your haunted kitten once we get our pesky little vampires out of the way," Lindsey said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I mean, because one little kitten is more trouble than a vamp' nest."

"Yeah way to get your priorities straight Dean." Alex laughed.

"The cat vanished you idiots. If it's haunted it could kill us."

"What do you have against cats anyway? Just leave it alone, it's not doing any harm." Sam said.

"Fine, whatever," Dean dismissed the subject, "what's the plan for our friendly little vampires?" Dean said and walked over to the wooden chair to sit.

"Well," Alex began, "Now that it's day, they'll be vulnerable. So, we flush them out best we can, into the sunlight."

"And then," Sam continued, "we kill ourselves some toasted vamps.'" Sam finished and Dean nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," he said and stood, "lets get 'em." he finished enthusiastically and grabbed his blade off the coffee table.

The four hunters hid in the sunlit trees and discussed their plan once more, "Okay," Dean began, "me and Lindsey will wait here while you two flush out the vamps'. Then we'll all start slicing heads."

"Sounds like a good time." Alex joked.

"Just another day in paradise." Dean countered as Alex and Sam stood and bolted quietly across the clearing and up to the old house. Alex pressed her back against the outer wall and Sam stood right outside the door. Alex gave him a nod and he lifted his foot to kick the door in when suddenly it burst open and a dozen vampires flooded out and made a mad dash for the woods, their skin already starting to peel in the soft sunlight.

"Damn it!" Dean exclaimed as he and Lindsey charged a few vampires and started slicing away. He sliced ones head then spun and saw Sam in hand-to-hand combat with one huge guy that was biting at his throat. Dean started to run over when he felt a sudden weight thrown onto his back and went face first into the dew soaked grass. He felt teeth sink into his neck before the weight went limp on top of him. He threw the corpse off his back and saw Lindsey standing over him and the head of his attacker detached from his body.

"You okay?" she yelled.

"Yeah." He said and stood. He turned and saw Sam up again slicing vampires and his previous attacker, beheaded a short way over. He spun and saw Alex, with one vampire holding her down and another about to sink it's teeth into her back. He was about to help her when she suddenly lurched backward, hitting the feeding vampire in the face and catching the one holding her down off guard. She spun as she stood and elbowed one in the stomach all the while beheading the other. The one that wasn't dead yet turned and ran, realizing suddenly it was his only chance if he wanted to live. Dean spun looking for another foe, but the clearing had emptied almost as quickly as it had filled. Alex strolled over to Dean and gently shoved his shoulder

"Impressed?"

"How do you mean?"

"I've got some sick moves." Alex joked.

"You were alright I guess." Dean mumbled reluctantly.

"Alright? I was flipping awesome and you know it." Dean watched her stroll off, head held high, as she checked her sister over for wounds. He was surprised by how quickly these girls had earned his trust. People couldn't normally do that so easy, but for some reason he found them trustworthy. He grinned and saw a flash of gray in the corner of his eye and spun, _another vampire?_ he thought. But as he turned he could have sworn he saw a gray cat, in fact, the same gray cat as earlier in the cabin. He shrugged his shoulders,_ Must be a ghost cat or something._ he thought and pushed the cat from his mind, but still, the way the cat watched him was unsettling. He laughed to himself and shook his head, he must be going insane.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked him as he strolled over. Should he tell him he saw the cat again? No, Sam would only make fun.

"Oh, just if we should let these girls stick around or not." He said causally.

"They could be useful." Sam prompted.

"Or they could be a pain in the ass." Dean pointed out. Sam rolled his eyes and glanced over at the girls, scanning the treeline for any returning monsters. Sam shrugged his shoulders

"Whatever you think is best, I'm with you, I'm not prepared to argue over a couple of strange girls we met less than a day ago." He said and strolled over to where the girls stood. They had been having a conversation similar to Dean and Sam's.

"Should we stay with them?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't think so." Alex said, wishing she were as sure of herself as she sounded.

"What? Why not? They saved our asses by having their cabin here."

"Doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? They saved my life Alex, hell, they probably saved yours too." Alex hesitated and turned to see Sam approaching.

"They're dangerous, Lindsey, how do we know we can trust them?"

"Because it looks like they trust us." Lindsey finished just as Sam came within earshot.

"Hey guys, any scratches?"

"No, we're fine." Alex said bluntly.

"Thanks for asking though, what about you?" Lindsey added while giving Alex a glare.

"We're fine, Deans got a little bite on his neck but he'll be alright." Sam finished as Dean strolled over

"So, are we going back to the bunker now that we've cleared out the vamps'?" Dean asked.

"Bunker?" Alex inquired.

"Yeah, we've got this great little place that like a freakin bomb shelter," Sam said excitedly, "you want to come with us and check it out?" He added with a look at Dean. Dean didn't return the look, only watched the girls a little too deliberately.

"I don't know if we-" Alex began while Lindsey cut her off.

"Have enough room in your car," she said while giving her sister a glare. Dean felt some of his trust fade as he looked at Alex's wary eyes, "we'd love to check it out," Lindsay added, "thanks for all the help you guys have given us."

"It's no problem really," Sam responded, "it's nice so save someone now and then you know?" He said. Lindsey nodded.

"Alright well, if we're going to go than let's go." Dean said flatly and began walking in the direction of the cabin.

"What, you in a hurry to get away from the scary ghost cat?" Sam joked mockingly.

"Shut up." Dean retorted. The rest of the way back they hiked in a chilly silence. It was odd, the awkwardness. They had started out so promising, instinctively trusting one another, and now, the same trust that had held so strong from the first moment they had met such a short while ago was rapidly fading. Each was beginning to have doubts about the other and if it was truly safe to trust them.

Once they arrived back at the cabin and packed their things, Sam climbed into the passenger seat of the 1967 Impala while Dean, into the driver's seat. Lindsey hopped in back without hesitation, but Alex hung back. This was the point of no return, if she got into that car, it would only get harder and harder to leave.

"You coming or what?" Dean called out and Alex nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Let me just make sure I didn't leave anything." She called back.

"Ya see Sammy, this is why we don't work with chicks." He said, being deliberately loud so Alex could hear.

"Oh shut up, I'll be two seconds." Alex replied.

"Hang on let me get a timer." Dean said sarcastically. Alex rolled her eyes and jogged back inside. She scanned the bedrooms and the bathroom, but when she came back into the living area she saw a gray cat sitting in the middle of the floor. She realized suddenly it was the weird ghost cat from before.

"Hey there buddy." she said and crouched until she was the cats height._ Murrow._ The cat mewed. Alex looked into the cats deep blue eyes. She squinted as she observed the cat. There was something off about him, but she couldn't quite place it. She was jerked from her thoughts when she heard a car horn honk suddenly and Deans voice yell,

"Hurry up, your two seconds are gone!"

"Coming!" She yelled back, she walked over to the door and turned to get one last look at the cat but when she did she saw that the thing had vanished. She blinked, surprised. She simply shrugged her shoulders and climbed into the car.

"What's taking so long let's go already." She said. Dean laughed quietly to himself and they drove off leaving the cabin and the strange ghost cat behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

By the time they arrived at the bunker, the sun was setting, making the sky a beautiful vibrant red. They climbed out of the car and Dean pointed to the bunker door.

"It looks small." Alex commented and Dean laughed.

"Sure looks that way doesn't it?" He said and flipped the door open, "See for yourself." He commented excitedly and strode inside. Sam marched in proudly after him and Lindsey shrugged.

"This better be good the way those two are acting." Alex chuckled lightly and followed Lindsey inside, closing the door behind her. They entered the seemingly small room and followed a narrow hallway that opened up into a brightly lit dome like room.

"Woah." Lindsey said as she gasped in surprise.

"Yeah I know, it's awesome." Dean said happily. Alex shrugged as she walked down the stairs from the small overlooking balcony.

"I have got to admit I'm impressed." She tried to say nonchalantly although the huge bunker made her jealous of the Winchesters.

"Impressed!?" Dean exclaimed, "This place is freakin awesome!"

"Okay, yes, it is 'fricken awesome'" she said with a laugh.

"Whatever man, you can pretend this isn't amazing all you want but I can see right through your little act, you know this is awesome," Dean said, "and maybe," he continued, "maybe you're even a little jealous huh?"

"What?!" She exclaimed in a shrill voice, "jealous of you two? Yeah right!" Dean laughed at her.

"Whatever, you're a terrible actress by the way." he said and wandered into the kitchen.

"Am not, shut up!" Alex shouted after him as she gazed around the rest of the large room with it's various, ancient looking books and scattered papers, its beauty and top class construction. She was completely awed by just this one room. She could see all sorts of old doors leading to extra rooms unknown.

"Ya know," Sam said as he walked up behind her from the kitchen with a sandwich, "We have a dungeon."

"What!" Alex exclaimed and laughed at how excited this made her, "Show me!" Sam nodded and set his sandwich down on the cluttered table and showed her to one of the million doors. He opened up the heavy door and led her down a flight of stairs. The lighting got dimmer as they went down and she saw various chains and shackles scattered on steps.

"This is cool." She said, her voice echoing through the dark chambers.

"Who's there?" She heard a voice call from one of the dark cells.

"You guys have prisoners too? You guys are frickin amazing!"

"Not just any prisoner! We've got the king of hell down here."

"No frickin way!" Alex exclaimed.

"Showing me off are we? Is that you Alex? Oh I've missed you? You were such fun, too bad that devils trap didn't hold. I would've liked to have spent more time with you and your cute little sister, but you know, king of hell gets busy."

"Oh shut up Crowley. We had our fun, can't keep you all to ourselves, had to let someone else in on the fun." She shouted back sarcastically.

"I always did like your spunk, Alexandria." He called back.

"I take it you two know each other?" Sam commented.

"Oh yeah, me and Crowley go way back, back when he was hunting for alphas and such, we busted in and killed a couple for him."

"Yeah I was about to break them too. You had to show up and ruin everything, you're worse than Moose over here." Crowley shouted. Alex laughed.

"He's got a nickname for you too?"

"Yes, quite a few actually, but Moose seems to be his favorite."

"He called Lindsey, 'Bambi' once"

"He called Dean 'squirrel.'"

"He called me 'Teddy bear.'"

"No way."

"Way." Alex said and laughed.

"It doesn't seem to have stuck but he has called me that before, he also calls me 'Kitten' and 'Kitty,' he's got terrible name choice." she added. Sam laughed.

"Okay, lets get out of here." Sam said.

"Okay," Alex agreed, "see ya later, king." she said to Crowley.

"Come back soon, Moose, and I can't wait to see the Winchesters double cross you, Kitten."

"Shut up asshole!" Alex called back.

"Tell Kitten jr. I said 'go to hell!'" He called as they climbed the stairs and left Crowley and the dungeon behind.

When they arrived back into the bright main room they saw a large pepperoni pizza sitting at the center of the table and Dean and Lindsey sitting, eating pizza and talking.

"Hey Sammy, how's our favorite demon doing?"

"As much of an ass as ever." Sam responded.

"Hey Alex is he still calling you 'Kitten'?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah and he has a message for Bambi, it's to go to hell." Alex said and laughed, so did Lindsey.

"I can't wait to stab him through the heart." Lindsey commented.

"Hey get this, he calls that one Moose," Alex said pointing to Sam, "and that one 'Squirrel'" she said tossing her head in Deans direction.

"Ha! No way." Lindsey chuckled and Alex shrugged and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"He only called me squirrel once!" Dean exclaimed.

"Whatever, squirrel." Alex mocked him.

"Oh, Kitten, I'm gonna have to use that one." Dean commented slyly.

"You better not or I swear to god I'll kill you."

"Oh, Kitten needs to be declawed." He said sarcastically.

"I will rip your face off." Alex said and laughed. Dean coughed obnoxiously loud and through the coughs mumbled.

"Not if I kill you first," he paused and coughed again, "Kitten." Alex rolled her eyes and took a bite of pizza.

"Hey Dean, can I talk to you for a second?" Sam asked and Dean looked confused.

"Uh, sure." He said and stood. They walked over into the kitchen out of earshot of the girls.

"Have you heard anything from Cas?" He whispered worriedly.

"Not a peep." Dean mumbled through a bite of pizza.

"Do you think he might be in trouble? I mean it's not like him to hold out for this long, you think he would drop by every now and then."

"You never know with Cas man, here one second gone the next."

"Yeah, but it's been months Dean."

"Well, he'll come if he needs us. This is Cas, Sam, I'm sure he's fine." Dean said and took another large bite of pizza before strolling out of the kitchen and back over to the girls.

"So what's the big secret?" Alex called.

"It's called a secret for a reason, Kitten." Dean called back mockingly. Alex rolled her eyes and stood.

"You guys got a guest room or something?"

"Yeah, like five," Dean said and pointed to a corridor. "Down there, any room except the first one on the left or right."

"Okay, thanks, come on Lindsey." Alex said and gestured for Lindsey to follow as she walked down the hallway and chose the third room on the right. As she opened the door she glanced over the room for a brief second and turned to the hallway again. She froze. She turned back around slowly once more and stared at the bed. Not a second ago, she could've sworn she saw the gray cat from before on the bed. She walked over and lay on the floor, lifting the sheets to look under the bed. No cat. She peeked into the small empty closet and looked under the bedside table and dresser. No cat. She laughed, she must've imagined it. Now wasn't the time to go crazy about some little cat. She turned back around and froze when she saw Dean standing in the hallway.

"Checking for monsters?" Dean mocked her, eyeing the now wrinkled bed sheets.

"No, I was just, you know, checking the room out." She lied terribly.

"And that requires looking under the beds and drawers?" He asked, confused.

"I just, nevermind. I thought I saw something."

"Something like what?" Dean pressed.

"Oh, it was nothing."

"I think you know better than to just let something like this slide by." He said. She stared at him. He was right. So she decided she wasn't going to let it go, later she would look for any lore on animal ghosts and if they could attach themselves to certain people and if they were dangerous. But she wasn't going to tell Dean or any of the others about it, they would only mock her.

"Just leave it Dean, I'm sure I was just being paranoid." She insisted.

"Fine. But if you see something weird again I want to know about it."

"You got it chief," She said and then thought to herself, _"yeah right."_ As Dean turned away she listened as his footsteps faded away down the hallway. Once she was sure he was gone she pulled out her ice blue colored laptop and searched "spirit cats". As she searched she found all sorts of lore on how cats can predict the weather, tell the future, make good or bad luck, and even be able to see spirits, but what stood out the most is that by some cultures, cats were believed to assist or serve a witch. Some even believed some witches could turn themselves into cats with the corrects spells. It was also said that a witch that owned a cat could make more powerful spellwork than a witch without a cat. She moved the laptop off of her and stood to stretch. She paced for a while and noticed that it was a lot later that she thought. 2:24 am. She saw the time on the clock next to her bed. She licked her lips and decided she was thirsty. She quietly opened her door and shut it softly behind her. As she tiptoed down the hallway she saw a light glow coming from Deans room. So he wasn't sleeping. "What's he up to?" Alex wondered. She crept up to the door and set her head against it, listening carefully. She couldn't hear anything, but she knew he had to be doing something and judging by the faint blue of the light, he was researching something on the computer. She rolled her eyes and thought to herself "There you go, being paranoid again. Maybe he's listening to music or something, maybe he fell asleep with the tv on." She thought and wondered if he even had a tv in there. She shook her head and continued down the hallway and wandered into the kitchen for some water. She grabbed a glass and filled it about halfway. She almost spilled it when she turned around and saw the gray cat sitting on the table.

"Holy shit you dumbass cat!" She exclaimed in a raspy whisper, "you scared the shit out of me!" The cat only stared at her.

"Stop that," She said and the cat tilted it's head slightly to the left, "you know what I mean, stop staring at me like that. You're creeping me out." The cat didn't stop and Alex sighed as she sat down at the table and stared into the cats bright blue eyes.

"So, what do you think? Are you a witch? Helping a witch maybe?" She asked and the cat stared quizzically at her. "Can you even understand what I'm saying?" The cat nodded._ The cat nodded._

"Hold up did you just nod?" she asked, surprised. The cat nodded again and sprawled out on the table.

"So you can understand me then. But if you were a witch spying on us, why would you just make yourself known like this? I mean, you're a cat, if you didn't want us to see you, I don't think I would have the time to sit here and talk to you." She thought outloud. "So maybe," she continued, "maybe you're…." she trailed off, thinking about what the cat could want. If she wasn't mistaken, the cat looked almost hopeful. "Don't look at me like that! How am I supposed to know what you are?" She exclaimed a little too loudly and she heard footsteps coming toward her.

"Alex?" She heard Deans tired voice call as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling." She said mockingly.

"Oh just peachy, Kitten." Dean said with a smug grin.

"You're lucky I'm not a cat or I would've clawed your eyes out by now."

"Sure you would've."

"I would!"

"Nah, you're too wimpy."

"Wimpy?" Alex asked accusingly.

"Yeah, you and your sister are both so, you know, soft."

"Coming from the guy afraid of a cat, that means nothing to me," she said and decided she might as well ask Dean what he thought about the cat, "while we're talking about cats," she continued, "What have you found on this guy anyway?" She finished, stroking the cats head. The cat growled and his tail started twitching slightly. Alex jerked her hand back and glared at the creature.

"I read he could be a witch. It would explain the creepiness and the way he followed us here, that's enough for me, we should just kill it." The cat stood, his fur fluffed up now and hissed.

"I don't think he likes that idea." Alex said nonchalantly.

"Well yeah, a witch doesn't like getting killed, no surprises here." Dean said, glaring at the angry cat.

"I don't think he's a witch though," Alex said, "I think if he was a witch, he wouldn't want us to know he was here." Dean glared at her, frustrated that he couldn't just kill the overgrown rat. "What do you know of that can teleport like that anyway? I've never heard of a witch, even a powerful one, being able to do that." Alex pointed out.

"Crowley can teleport. He's a demon. We should kill the stupid thing." Dean proposed once more.

"Can that thick skull of yours process anything other than 'pie' and 'kill'?" Alex mocked him.

"Can you process that whatever it is it's probably dangerous?"

"But what if it's not dangerous!"

"When, in our line of work, have we ever found anything that wasn't dangerous?!" Alex paused, she almost said angels, but when she thought about it, angels were pretty dangerous, although she'd come across a few that had been helpful. She didn't say anything to Dean though, she figured his experience with angels wasn't to great.

"That's what I thought." Dean said his voice softer now.

"Well I don't care, I'm not letting you kill it until we're sure he's dangerous."

"You're just saying that because you're a girl."

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?!" Alex shouted, stunned Dean would even dare go there.

"Yeah, you girls all want to cuddle with the kittens and the puppies."

"That's not true!"

"Then let me kill the cat!"

"That's different! I can't just let you slaughter a living thing that hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Hasn't done anything wrong yet."

"How can you be sure it will do anything wrong. Maybe he's on our side! Maybe he's here to help us! I'm not just going to stand here and watch you slaughter something that may be trying to help us. I'm not just going to let you kill an innocent person-" Alex stopped her shouting abruptly, "I mean innocent cat, creature, whatever you know what I mean." Alex said in a quieter tone. Dean watched her carefully, this was definitely about something more than the cat. Alex let out a frustrated huff of air and grabbed the cat off the table as he hissed at her.

"Oh shut up." She mumbled to the cat and marched out of the kitchen and back to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Dean stood, still slightly dazed by her outburst. As he stood, he heard a door creak and saw Sam slowly creeping out of his room and over to Dean.

"What was all that about?" Sam asked.

"I don't know man, chicks are overly dramatic." He said trying to dismiss the encounter. He looked into the fridge and grabbed a beer from the top shelf.

"Hey, look." Sam whispered and Dean raised his head and saw Lindsey, slipping quietly down the hallway. She knocked softly on Alex's door.

"Alex? You okay?" There was no response, "Alex? Come on, I know you're in there," She paused again, still silence. Lindsey sighed and marched angrily down the hall and up to Dean.

"You are an asshole you know that?"

"Me? She's the one who flipped out."

"Only because you provoked her."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Are you deaf? Can you see? Because I'm really starting to doubt that you can."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about couldn't you see the way she insisted that you not kill the thing?"

"Yeah, I think we all noticed."

"You really are just that stupid aren't you? Of all the guys to stumble upon, we had to find the most idiotic son of a bitch on the planet didn't we?"

"I don't know, it's a pretty big planet." Dean said mockingly.

"Cut the bullshit you dick!" Lindsey exclaimed before she took a deep breath to calm herself, "look, I know you haven't known Alex long, I know it's only been a couple of days, but it should be fairly clear to you that she doesn't get worked up very often."

"I don't know, she seemed pretty worked up when you were-"

"About to die? Wow, I should've seen it, she really does obsess over everything. I mean seriously, her little sister dying? What a wimp, I mean if it were the great Dean Winchester in her place, with no way of knowing how to stop it, he would've shot his little brother dead on the spot. Because who cares about the little things right?" Lindsey practically hissed at them. Dean stood frozen. He didn't think Lindsey was the type to give such hard words. Lindsey glared at him, her eyes raging, but her tone remaining calm and smooth.

"Look, just…." Lindsey paused, "If I were you I'd go say something to her," the anger in her eyes fading into concern, "I know you don't know it yet, but she's a good person to have on your side and a great hunter as well. But getting on her bad side isn't a good move, the last thing you need is more enemies, considering we're probably among the only hunters left willing to help the Winchesters." She finished and shrugged, "but," she continued as she turned to go back to her room, "it's your choice, we'll be gone by morning if that's what you'd prefer." Lindsey said, not at all kidding. Dean watched her return to her bedroom and stood motionless. He became aware of Sam watching him.

"What are you looking at?" Dean snapped. Sam held his hands up innocently

"Nothing, nothing I was just leaving." Sam said and trudged tiredly back to his room and closed the door. Dean sat at the kitchen table and sighed, sipping his beer. He rubbed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again he saw the gray cat sitting right in front of him on the table.

"What do you want?" He mumbled. The cat stared at him and Dean stared back. Then the cat crouched, his tail twitching, looking almost irritated.

"Fine, I'm sorry I wanted to kill you." Dean said. That cats expression didn't improve.

"What? What do you want from me?" The cat continued to glare at him. Dean sighed and laughed lightly to himself.

"Oh I must be going insane, talking to cats." he laughed again half-heartedly. The cat sat all the way upright again and began to lash it's tail.

"Fine. Fine," Dean groaned, "I'll go apologize." The cats tail stopped twitching and he then vanished.

"Huh, taking advice from a cat," he mumbled to himself as he stood, "what has the world come to?" Dean trudged nervously down the hallway, he wasn't big on apologizes and frankly would rather jump off a cliff at this point. He wandered over to the door and was about to knock when he heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"You walk too loud," Dean froze, not quite sure what to do at this point, "what do you want?" She snapped, her tone more aggressive now.

"Uh...I um, just wanted to uh…." He trailed off and put his hand on his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair not quite sure what to say.

"You what? The cat left if you're still set on killing it, you probably won't believe me but I could really care less about the flea-bag."

"Can, um, can I come in?" There was a long pause before he heard a response.

"Fine." Alex grumbled, Dean slowly pushed the door open and poked his head in through the narrow opening and slowly slid through, closing it behind him, his back pushed up against the door.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Uh, nothing…" He said, still not quite sure what to do.

"No I mean what do you want?"

"Oh right, so um, I just thought since, I um, upset you that I might, you know…" Dean trailed off, he'd rather raid a vamp' nest any day.

"This isn't an apology, is it?"

"Uh…"

"You're a true dumbass aren't you?"

"Wait, what?"

"I don't do apologies," She said, raising from her spot in the corner of the room and walking over to Dean until she was standing right in front of him, "but if you're set on it, lets hear it."

"Oh, okay good then I'll just be go-" he stopped when he saw the gray cat glaring at him angrily from behind Alex. He sighed, "I'll just be apologizing then." He stopped and shuffled his feet. He shook his shoulders and took a breath. Alex raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. Watching him, looking amused.

"So, um, I'm sorry that um, I um…."

"Pissed me off?"

"Upset you." Dean finished, looking her in the eyes again. Alex watched his bright green eyes warily as he stared back into her blue-gray ones. Alex could see shear terror in his eyes, not the kind of terror that you get when a monster is at your throat, but the kind of nauseating fear you get when you try to talk to someone. Under the fear, Alex could see he was sincere. She sighed.

"Fine, I accept your apology, dumbass."

"Wait, you do?" He asked, sounding almost surprised.

"Yeah why not?" She sighed and shoved his shoulder, "now get out of here, I can still catch a few hours if you people would just give me some peace and quiet." Dean would've liked nothing better than to leave, but he knew he wasn't finished unless he asked her why it had upset her so much.

"Not a chance," He laughed, and then continued in a more serious voice, "can you tell me why you got so angry?" She stared at him cautiously.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm an idiot and I missed my chance to leave."

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you managed to get me to invite you into my bunker in less than two days, that's something special."

"And?" Alex prompted.

"And I feel like I invited a stranger into my almost-home."

"I am a stranger." Alex responded, Dean stared at her.

"You wouldn't be if you would just talk to me."

"Why?"

"Wow you really are a tough Kitty aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"You know what, fine, you don't want to talk? I can respect that, I'm out." Dean gave up and opened the door to leave and stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey," Alex said to him and he stopped and turned to face her, "thanks for the apology."

"Yeah whatever."

"No, I mean it. It's one thing to stab monsters day and night, apologies are a completely different story." Alex watched him as he stared down the hallway. He didn't say anything he just turned and looked back at her. She watched him quizzically for a while, wondering what was going through his head now.

"Yeah well, you can thank the cat." He said pointing to the small gray creature standing behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the cat, but when she turned back around, Dean was gone, offering no explanation as to what he meant by 'thank the cat'. Alex shrugged, faced the cat and sighed. The critter watched her through his bright blue, almost pleading eyes. Alex squatted to the cats height.

"Don't worry cat, we'll figure you out." The cat stood and then vanished right before her eyes. She chuckled softly to herself and stood back up. She climbed into her bed and buried herself in blankets. Alex closed her soft blue-gray eyes and let the world fade away to dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alex woke to the sound of commotion coming from the main room. Was something wrong? It didn't sound that way, it just sounded like…. just people talking really. She sat up in her bed and stretched. She climbed out of bed and changed into a new set of clean clothes. She pulled of her dirty red v-neck top and grass stained skinny jeans, replacing them with a form-fitting white t-shirt, a thin jean jacket and a pair of light blue skinny jeans with tears at the knees. She looked at the mirror in the closet, trying to make her jacket sit right. She huffed as she tried to fix her matted strawberry blonde hair. She grabbed a brush and started tearing it through her tangled mane. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she put on her red converse and strolled out into the main room, still running her fingers through her long straight hair, with a rubber band in her teeth. She brushed her hair back and held it up in a ponytail as she entered the main room. She grabbed the band from her mouth with one hand and tied it while using the other hand to hold her hair in place. Once she was finished she let her arms drop and with them came the same little bunch of hair that was never quite long enough to stay up with the rest of her hair. She turned and saw the cause of the commotion. A short Asian kid was now exchanging a hug with Sam.

"Woah who's the chick?" He asked, clearly referring to her.

"That depends," She replied cunningly, "who's the Asian kid?" The kid held his hands up and dropped his head.

"Chill out, we're all friends here."

"Mhm, we'll see about that."

"Boy you sure have a way with people," Dean commented sarcastically with a laugh, "Kevin, that's Alex. Alex, Kevin." He said, gesturing to each of them as he said their names.

"And that's Lindsey." Sam added just as she emerged from the corridor wearing frayed jean shorts that came to about her mid-thigh and a red kami, covered by a thin, hot pink hoodie with white letters spread across the front that read 'Aeropostal'.

"Lindsey, Kevin." Sam added.

"Hi Kevin," Lindsey said in a friendly tone, "so how do you fit in this band of misfits?" She added jokingly.

"Kevin Tran, prophet of the lord, nice to meet you Lindsey." he said, looking her up and down, wide-eyed.

"Well aren't you just adorable." Lindsey mocked him, running her hand through her long, dark brown hair as she strolled into the kitchen for a drink. Alex watched with amusement as Kevin's expression sank.

"Sorry sport," Alex added, "It's going to take a little more than cheap compliments to get her." Kevin shrugged

"Eh, who needs girls." Alex rolled her eyes and continued

"So prophet of the lord huh?"

"Yeah that's me, oh that reminds me," Kevin continued, turning to Sam and Dean, "don't get too excited or anything because I'm not sure if it's foolproof yet or not, but I may have found another way to shut the gates of hell." Kevin finishes as a huge smile spreads across his face.

"Oh yeah, Kevin my man!" Dean exclaims and gives Kevin a huge bear hug.

"Are you serious?" Sam adds, "No trails of death or anything?"

"It doesn't look that way, at least not yet. I'm still working it out, but I was getting sick of that smelly boat so I thought I'd drop by."

"Hold up," Alex broke in, "did you say shut the gates of hell? As in all of them? Forever?" She finished with disbelief.

"Welcome to the party Kitten." Dean exclaimed with joy. As Lindsey emerged from the kitchen and leaned against the door frame with a round yellow apple in hand.

"Did I hear that right?" Lindsey asked, "Did you just say shut the gates of hell?"

"That's what I said." Kevin said proudly.

"What, so all that gibberish on that old rock is like an instruction manual or something?" Lindsey asked pointing to an old rock with symbols engraved on it the was poking slightly out of Kevin's bag.

"Pretty much." Kevin said

"What language is that?" Lindsey inquired.

"I have no idea."

"But, you can read it?"

"Yeah."

"Just one of the perks of being a prophet I take it?"

"Yup." Kevin responded with a grin and Lindsey nodded, looking impressed.

"So, what, you just sit and translate the weird rock thing?"

"The word of God you mean? Yeah, I just sit and translate the," he paused and did air quotes as he finished, "weird rock thingy." Kevin finished and Lindsey laughed.

"Attitude, I like it." Lindsey flirted mockingly, taking a bite of the apple she was holding and sat in one of the padded chairs surrounding the main table. Kevin grinned and pointed to a door that Alex hadn't been into yet.

"So, I'm going to go start reading then."

"Okay, see you for lunch." Sam said and Kevin opened the heavy-looking metal door and shut it behind him as he disappeared into the unknown room.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"Library." Dean told her.

"You mean you have more books than this?" She said, gazing around the room at the millions of books already on shelves out in the main room.

"Oh, Kitten, you have no idea." Dean said with a grin. Alex smiled back and noticed the gray cat appear in the corner of the room.

"So, we've got all these books why don't we start working on a way to help our furry friend over there?" Alex proposed, "I'm thinking that he's stuck like that, so the first step would be to look for spells that can do that." She finished. Dean shrugged.

"Why not?" Just then Sam emerged holding his laptop in his hand.

"Um, guys, you might wanna take a look at this." He said and placed the laptop on the table and pressed play on a new video. They watched as the video started playing and a news reporter began talking.

"Here, just behind me, you will see that this bush has spontaneously caught on fire, but, the bush does not indeed appear to be actually burning. Here are some reports made by the witnesses." The girl finished and the scene flashed to a man in a t-shirt and loose blue jeans.

"I'm tellin' ya! It's an act of the lord! It's the burning bush of Moses all over again, the lord is tryin' to give us a sign! He's tryin' to warn us of terrible things to come!" The man exclaimed and the camera flashed to the burning bush and the reporter continued.

"So, is this mysterious fire an act of God? Or is it simply a natural phenomenon of nature? Scientists are now at work and we will return to the scene shortly, back to you Jack." She finished and Sam closed the computer.

"Well, not exactly an act of God, but pretty damn close." Dean commented.

"Wait. You guys have seen this before?" Alex asked.

"Once," Sam said, "It happens when an angel is being tortured brutally."

"Oh." Alex said, seeming uncomfortable.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said and they hastily walked out of earshot of Alex and Lindsey.

"Dude." Sam said.

"I know, I know."

"Do you think it's Cas?"

"I hope not."

"Well if it is-"

"If."

"Yeah, if it is then we have to help him Dean, now." Sam pointed out and the two boys noticed the gray cat sitting right next to them.

"I know man. Then what are we standing around for?"

"Well do you want to be the one to tell Lindsey and Alex- especially Alex- that 'oh yeah we have an angel friend, no biggy though'?"

"It doesn't matter we have to help Cas." Dean insisted.

"I know man, but if we both freak out they might suspect something."

"Why can't we just tell them?" Dean asked nervously.

"Because us hunters don't exactly have good memories of angels, it's like telling them we have a demon pal." Sam said pointedly. Dean knew he had a fair argument, but he was tired of sitting around while Cas might be in trouble.

"Look, maybe I should go with Lindsey- she's more likely to understand."

"Why can't I go? What if you can't do it by yourself?"

"No offense Dean, but you are much more attached to Cas then I am, If you go and go all commando they're going to know somethings up." Dean sighed. He knew his brother had a point.

"Fine. But you have 48 hours, any longer than that and me and Alex are going to hunt you down."

"Sounds good." Sam agreed and they walked back out to Alex and Lindsey. They told them it was worth checking out and that Dean and Alex could stay behind and work on the mystery cat while Lindsey and Sam went to check out the Moses bush.

"What if they're captured?" Alex asked, concerned.

"I told Sam 48 hours or we are coming after them." Dean said and Alex nodded.

"Alright," Alex agreed, "You better be careful Lindsey." Lindsey rolled her eyes and within 5 minutes the two of them had packed a few things and were gone. Leaving Dean and Alex to solve the mystery of the strange gray cat.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, Chapter Six. You know the drill and all that. Rate, review blah blah blah. So yeah... hope you enjoy it. Keep the reviews coming!**_

Alex and Dean spent the rest of the day rummaging through thousands of old, dusty books, suggesting spells to one another that had the power to turn a person into an animal.

"What about this one?" Alex asked as she handed a particularly heavy, dark green book with yellowing pages over to Dean.

"This spell is too ancient."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing it calls for the claw of a dragon."

"So? Maybe someone found one lying around or something."

"It's not likely."

"So you're saying there's a chance?" Alex joked and got the expected annoyed look from Dean. She grinned at her achievement, "Everything else on the list is pretty easy to come by." She continued more seriously.

"You may be right," Dean agreed reluctantly, "go ahead and bookmark it I guess." He said, handing the book back to Alex. She placed a thin red ribbon on the page, leaving a small bit hanging out to help them find the page later. She closed the book and placed it at the top of a stack of other books containing possible contestants. They sat in silence for a while, flipping through books so old that it would make their dead ancestors look young. Alex slammed shut yet another book that had nothing of what they were looking for and sighed.

"Don't you have any contacts who may know something?"

"Well," Dean paused, thinking, "there's always Garth." He finished, sounding unsure.

"Why don't you call him up? It's worth a shot even if you don't think he'll know anything. A spell this powerful, maybe he saw or heard of some omens we missed." Alex reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'll give him a call." Dean said and wandered into the kitchen to make the call. Alex continued searching through books as the gray cat appeared on the table.

"Don't rush us cat," She mumbled as she turned the page of an old book tenderly, "we're working as fast as we can." The cat ignored her and sat on an old, thin, navy blue book with gold letters engraved on the spine and cover. The little book looked like a pamphlet compared to the books they'd been reading all day. As she looked more closely she realized that the letters engraved on the book were in a language she didn't understand.

"What?" Alex asked as she pushed the cat off the book and picked it up, "is the spell in this book?" Alex asked and the cats blue eyes flashed an irritated look her way as if to say, "Of course that's the book, why else would I have shown it to you?"

"Well I can't read this language." She said, exasperated as she set the book on the table and rubbed her burning eyes with her hands. The cat lashed its tail as if to say, "Of course you can't."

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" Alex shouted angrily. Just then the cat vanished. Alex sighed, frustrated at the stupid cat and the way it vanished at the most inconvenient times. Alex opened the book and to her dismay, found that the entire book was in the same strange language as the letters on the cover. She groaned as Dean strolled back over to the table and sat.

"Garth hasn't seen or heard anything." He said placing his phone on the table.

"The cat showed up and sat on this book," she explained passing it to Dean, "but it's nonsense, I have never seen or heard of a language like that." Dean examined the book and flipped through a few pages.

"I might be wrong," he began, "but this looks like Enochian."

"Enochian? What the hell is that?"

"Um, it's like angel language."

"And you know this, how, exactly?" Alex prompted. She could've sworn she saw a flash of uncertainty cross Deans face, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"Um, well I guess when you've had angels on your ass for over a year you pick up a few things." Alex watched him warily for a moment before deciding it wasn't worth it to ask extra questions.

"Okay, I'll bite, can you read it?"

"Not at all."

"Great, that's helpful."

"This language is ancient, as far as I know, only angels can read it."

"What about your little prophet friend? Can't he read it?" Alex asked. Dean looked surprised as if the idea had never even occurred to him before now.

"Good idea, I'll go ask him." Dean said as he shut the book and vanished into the library. Alex sat in silence for a few minutes all the while still turning pages of various books. She did this for a while before she noticed Deans cell phone sitting on the table and couldn't help but wonder about Deans slight uncertainty in his answer earlier. She knew it was wrong, but something drew her to the phone. She grabbed it and flipped it open while glancing over her shoulder to make sure Dean wasn't returning. She pressed a few buttons and was soon scrolling through his contacts. She found she only recognized Sam's and the guy Dean had called Garth's phone numbers. As she scrolled, one name stood out, Cas. She stared at the name and couldn't help but think of what a strange name that was. Perhaps it was a nickname for someone called Cassidy. She could think of no others names that this could be short for. She wondered what girl would want to be called Cas. Then it hit her, "Cas." she thought. She had overheard earlier Sam and Dean murmuring about some "Cas" thing but she couldn't figure out what that meant. She thought they might have been saying "cat" then. Now she knew what they had been discussing. They had been talking about this "Cas" person after they saw the news report of the burning bush. And a couple days ago when they had talked in private and Dean had said it was a secret, could they have been talking about Cas then too? Her mind raced as she thought about what they had said after they had talked privately about the burning bush. "This happens when an angel is being tortured." She thought. Could this Cas person be linked to the angels somehow? Could this person be who was torturing the angels? But then, if that was true why would Dean have sounded worried about Cas? Why would they worry about the person doing the torturing? And why would Dean have an angel torturers number? Then she thought "What if they're worried about Cas because they're the one being tortured?" Was it possible, that Dean talked to angels? Could Dean be friends with one of those assholes? It was the only thing that made sense, it would explain his knowledge of what he called "angel language." She hated the way things were starting to add up. Why else would Dean lie to her and keep secrets if not to keep her from doubting him? Why else would he lie unless him and Sam were plotting something? Then a terrible thought entered her mind. "What if they're trying to kill Lindsey!" She thought frantically. Her mind raced as she heard Dean approaching from the library, she quickly closed his phone and set it back on the table, trying to look casual.

"Hey Alex come check this out." Dean called. Alex rose warily. How could she possibly trust Dean now that she knew he was keeping vital secrets? It occurred to her that everyone had secrets, but this was different, it had to be. What if it put Lindsey's life in danger? If Dean was teamed up with the angels, could they be plotting to start the apocalypse up again? But why would they do that? After they gave everything to stop it? She followed Dean into the library, her mind racing as she turned a corner and saw Kevin sitting, the blue book in hand.

"You guys are never going to believe this."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy with school so yeah sorry heres chapter 7 sorry if it sucks XD**_

* * *

Alex and Dean strolled over to where Kevin was sitting and watched him expectantly.

"This spell," Kevin said, pointing to some gold Enochian letters, "is used specifically to turn an angel into an animal of the caster's choice."

"Why would someone want to turn an angel into a cat? If you wanted an angel out of the way, why not just kill it?" As if on cue, the gray cat appeared on the table sitting next to the open book.

"Really Dean? Honestly, can you process anything other than 'kill, kill, kill'?" Alex asked, sounding amused.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be reasonable," Dean defended, "it's a valid question."

"Well, the book won't answer that, you'd have to ask whoever cast the spell," Kevin added, "but down here," Kevin said, pointing to the bottom of one of the pages, "that to complete the spells, you must melt or burn a possession of the chosen angel."

"Wait, do angels even have possessions?" Alex asked.

"Did you say spells, as in more than one?" Dean said, confused.

"Yes, and yes," Kevin answered hastily, "Alex, angels always carry around special angel blades that can kill pretty much anything, including other angels," Alex nodded as she understood his answer, "and Dean yeah, I said spells. It looks like these are sections of the overall curse. Like, one big curse, divided into small spells that when cast at just the right times, under just the right circumstances, can turn an angel into an animal, in our case, a gray cat." Dean set his jaw like he was still trying to understand, but Kevin offered no other explanation.

"Hold on," Alex broke into the brief silence, "you said curse, that means there has to be some sort of terms on the caster, like, a time limit or something." She pointed out.

"Uh, yeah, there is, I can make out a sort of caution area but I can't quite read it."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Well, this language, it was only ever meant for angels, so, its really hard to comprehend, in some places, the words in the sentence are way out of order and in other places the letters almost seem backwards, like you'd have to hold it up to a mirror to read it. And, whatever kind of ink this is written in, this gold stuff, it makes it hard to focus on a word, like its altering my vision to make it harder to read." Kevin finished, sounding doubtful. Dean sighed.

"Well tell us if you find anything else." He said bluntly and turned to leave.

"Thanks Kevin." Alex said gratefully and glared at Dean, who shrugged innocently. The two walked out of the library and into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Dean asked. Alex laughed half heartedly, still burdened with the idea that Lindsey might be in danger.

"Uh, yeah. Hey, um, Dean?"

"Yeah?" he said as she grabbed a pot and put some water into it and started the stove.

"Um, do you think it was such a good idea sending Sam and Lindsey on their own?"

"They're big kids now, they'll be fine." Dean said, trying to be reassuring.

"Couldn't it be dangerous though? I mean, if whoever this is is strong enough to contain and torture and angel, couldn't they get hurt?"

"Well, hate to break it to you, but 'dangerous' and 'getting hurt' are kind of in the job description. Why so worried all the sudden anyway?" Dean asked.

"Well, I guess…" Alex trailed off, not quite sure how to say she thought maybe he was betraying and lying to her and how she thought it could all be a trap to get Lindsey killed.

"Besides, we should be more worried about our angel cat problem."

"I am worried about that, but I'm worried about Lindsey too because angels aren't exactly the grateful type."

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"How can you be so sure though?" Alex pressed, trying to give Dean one more chance to fess up before she started rambling off stuff about how he was teamed up with angels.

"Just trust me, once they get to the angel they'll be perfectly safe."

"How can you know that? How do you know that the angel won't just kill them once he's been rescued?"

"The angel isn't going to do that." Dean said, trying to keep his voice calm even though Alex's was becoming panicked.

"How do you know? Are you such best buddies with the angels that you can guarantee me that this angel will keep them safe when other ones in the past have tried to kill you?" Alex was practically shoving the opportunity in his face. The time to admit he knew the angel and to admit he had been lying before, but to her dismay, she was greeted with only more half-truths.

"No, but I do know that the angel will be grateful for being rescued, as much pain as he must be in, he will be more than grateful to be out of wherever he is." dean finished and immediately realized his mistake. Alex frowned and looked him up and down sadly.

"Yeah, what was I thinking? I'm sure he will be a nice angel. Any friend of Dean Winchesters is a friend of mine." She said through gritted teeth. Dean stood frozen on the spot. He had sounded too familiar with the angel to hold up his lie.

"Okay, um, just let me explain-"

"No! You missed your chance. Really Dean? Teaming up with angels? Sending my little sister off so that she can help your best buddy Cas?"

"How did you know about-"

"I heard you and Sam talking. I thought maybe you were talking about the cat, but pretty soon I figured it out. All just some big lie right? Why would you keep this from me? If this angel is so friendly and is on our side then why would you not just tell me? I can understand that everyone has their secrets, I can respect that, but when you send Lindsey into this without telling me exactly you are sending her into, thats when you cross a line."

"Look I'm-" Dean tried to begin.

"Oh, shut up! How dare you put my sister in danger without at the very least telling me what the danger was." Alex finished icily. She glared at Dean, an ice cold fury blazing in her blue-gray eyes, her strawberry blonde hair looked like fire. Dean had never seen this kind of anger in someone before. He had seen a lot of angry people in his time, but this was a whole different type of anger. he could almost feel her fiery gaze burning his skin. The tension in the room was so tight, he was afraid that the room might spontaneously burst into flames. Suddenly, the gray cat appeared on the table, his normally confident demeanor nowhere to be seen as he looked almost afraid when Alex turned her gaze on him. The gray cat set his deep blue eyes on hers and Dean watched in amazement as her anger began to fade. Little by little her muscles tensed and her white knuckles softened. She sighed and stared down at the floor. Taking deep breaths as though trying to calm herself down more. Dean didn't dare say a word, only stood in the now calm silence while Alex pulled herself back together.

"Sorry," She mumbled, "I would've let her go anyway, I can't let some random angel die that hasn't done anything wrong yet." There it was again. Just like the night when she had defended the cat. Dean watched her carefully. Why did she care so much about random people and things like this? Dean knew that in her situation, he probably would've taken off and killed the said angel.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied, I just didn't know how you would've reacted and I didn't want to have to choose either you and Lindsey or Cas." Dean finished as the gray cat lay down on the table, looking relaxed now. Alex sighed and sat down at the table and put her face in her hands. Dean decided to leave her alone and poured a bag of Ramen Noodles into the now boiling water. As the three minutes ended her poured himself and Alex a bowl.

"Here." he said, setting the bowl down in front of Alex. She removed her face from her hands and took a bite of the soup.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She finished her bite as Dean sat down and then continued, "How long have you and Cas been buddies then?" Dean looked upward as if trying to remember something and then he spoke,

"Well, after he pulled me from Hell, back when he was a good little soldier, he was still a complete douchebag." Dean said and Alex giggled lightly. The gray angel cat pricked his ears as if interested in Deans story.

"So you know," Dean went on with a cautious look at the cat, "blah blah blah, broken seal number one. Then there was that halloween demon guy. That was some sort of seal. blah blah blah, Anna turns up and Cas and ninja turtle turn up and-"

"Who's ninja turtle?" Alex asked.

"Raphael."

"You're kidding."

"Not even a little bit." Dean said and they both laughed.

"So, they turn up want Anna the fallen angel and so she gets her grace back from them and makes a run for it. Raphael takes off looking for her. Cas hangs back and apologizes."

"Wow, angels that apologize." Alex added, sounding genuinely impressed.

"Yeah, too bad he seems to be the only one." The gray cat stood and stared at Dean.

"What?" Dean said to the cat, "you angels haven't exactly proven yourselves to be the nicest guys around." The cat stared at Dean, not in annoyance, but more like frustration. Alex stared at the cat. What was wrong with him? She was snapped out of her thoughts as Dean continued,

"So anyway then stuff happened and what do you know? I'm 0the vessel of Michael and my little brother is the vessel of Lucifer. More stuff happens then one day this Zachariah douchebag kidnaps me and locks me in this pretty little dungeon cell of heaven and locks me in there to tell me that they meant to start armageddon and that my little brother was about to break the final seal. The guy won't let me leave, won't let me stop him, so I sit there not knowing what to do and so I start trying to claw my way out but the magical angel powers fix the walls so they won't even dent. Then Cas shows up, blade in hand and it looks kind of like he's about to kill me."

"Wow." Alex said and watched the gray cat intently. Why was he acting so weird? the cat wouldn't sit still, he kept getting up and sitting down over and over again. Alex listened as Dean continued.

"So then, something changes his mind and he zaps me back to Earth where I try and fail to stop Sam." Dean pauses, like hes trying to decide if this is a good or bad memory. Sure, it was when the apocalypse really started, but it was also when he had started to trust Cas for the first time.

"Hey, uh Dean?" Alex asks while staring at the cat.

"Yeah?"

"What does Cas look like exactly?"

"What does he look like? Why do you want to know?"

"Just, humor me." Alex said as Dean watched her, confused.

"Okay, well, sort of scruffy hair, always wearing this weird trench coat over a suit with a backwards tie…" Dean trailed off like he was trying to remember any more significant details.

"What color eyes?"

"Eyes? Like a sort of bright blue I guess."

"Bright blue? Like a really deep bright blue."

"Um...sure? Dean said sounding very confused when suddenly it hit him. He turned his gaze from Alex to the gray cat sitting on the table. The gray angel cat with the really deep blue eyes. Dean jaw dropped as he spoke,

"Cas?"


End file.
